Can I have your attention, please?
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: Kise wanted Kuroko's attention but Kuroko seemed too dense to realize. one shot. Romance, Fluff, slight Drama and a little of Humor. KiseKuroko, rate K Boyxboy.


**Can I have your attention, please?**

**Kise x Kuroko**

Romance, fluff

3498 words

* * *

><p>Hello everyone~ here another KiKuro from me :D<p>

I'm supposed to be on the bed right now but this idea keep hunting me and I couldn't go to sleep if I can't finish this so, here we go.

Thank you for the favorites and all the reviews from my previous fanfictions, I really appreciate it, thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:**

**KnB in not mine**

**Grammatical error (A lot)**

**Paring: KiKuro**

*****Every comment is invited! Let me know how you feel about this fic, kay?**

**till next time~**

**To the story then,**

* * *

><p>Kise was not easy to get jealous of anything or anyone. It was another story though when that 'anything' or 'anyone' concerned his one and only beloved Kurokocchi.<p>

And now he was getting jealous of that little tiny book in the bluenette's soft hand. Damn it.

Kise who was currently lying flat on his stomach on his bed with his head leaned on his folded arms peered at Kuroko who was sitting on the carpeted floor beside the bed. The shorter male was so engrossed in his little own world that he didn't pay any attentions to his surroundings and one Kise Ryouta who was labeled as an infamous model and one of the most talented basketball players was no exception either.

Kise pouted hard. _Is that book interesting enough to ignore my presence!?_

"Kurokocchi…" The blonde tried to call his lover's name as he stared at the back of Kuroko's exposed neck. "Talk to me."

Hearing no response escaped from those kissable lips, Kise suppressed a childish pout and tried calling again.

"Kurokocchi."

Kise inwardly jumped in joy when those sky blue eyes finally glanced at him but his flame of happiness was soon died down when a pair of blues diverted back to that same stupid book.

No. Kise was a man now. He wouldn't cry just because that book got more of Kuroko's attention than he did. OF COURSE NOT.

Kise's ambers suddenly glinted as something brilliant hit his head. He silently shifted closer to the blunette and—without the other's notice—wrapped both of his arms loosely around his lover's neck.

Kuroko sighed but didn't pry the taller male's arms off. He slightly leaned his head backward. Still fixing his eyes on his opened book, he softly asked.

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

The blonde behind him nuzzled childishly against his neck and possessively tightened his hold on Kuroko. Kise leaned forward so that their faces were closely next to each other.

"Stop reading…" Kise's voice muffled as he tried to take the book away from the shorter male's grip.

Kuroko lifted the object further up his head, in time before the blonde could reach for it. "I almost finish it, Kise-kun." Kuroko said without looking at him. "Stop disturbing me."

Kise ignored a hint of annoyance evidently lacing on Kuroko's monotonous voice, instead he pecked the bluenette's neck.

"Stop reading." He persistently said and traced his lips to peck Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko sighed. The shorter male placed his book on the floor before turning his head toward the blonde.

Kise's heart pounded loudly against his chest as the other slowly leaned forward. He unconsciously tightened his arms around Kuroko when pale hand softly touched his face trailing and leaving every spot on his slightly red façade undoubted warmth. Kise eventually closed his eyes as he sensed his boyfriend moving closer and soft breath that drove him shiver traced his hot face. The blonde inwardly squealed when Kuroko's hand firmly cupped his cheek—

—before the bluenette would hardly pinch the blonde's cheek sending Kise to yelp in pain and automatically jerk out from his grasp.

"What was that for, Kurokocchi!?"

Kuroko neglected Kise as he picked his book up and started reading again.

"Serve you right." He nonchalantly said whilst flipping through his book. "Now, stop annoying me and stay quiet, Kise-kun."

Kise pitifully rubbed his reddened cheek. He whined; "But Kuro—"

"Quiet"

Kise sulked.

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi is so mean."<p>

Midorima put a cup of tea down the table. His emerald eyes openly showed sheer vexation as he stared at the blonde whose pouted cheek leaned against the cold surface of the table and golden eyes blankly wandered out of the window. Gloomy aura hovered around him.

The green haired male sighed. He didn't know why he agreed to meet with Kise in the first place. "What did you do this time?"

Kise jerked his head up, looked offended. "I didn't do anything! Why does everyone always think that I'm the one who initiate things!?"

"Are you not?"

"Well…maybe I am—but I do it because I love Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly amended himself when he saw the I-knew-it look evidently plastered on the shooter's face. Then, he whined softly. "But this time, it's Kurokocchi's fault though."

Midorima failed to suppress his deep sigh. The greenette adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "What did Kuroko do?"

"He ignored me!"

_Here you go. _Midorima gave him a blank look. "He always does that to you, Kise. Haven't you already been used to that by now?"

"I won't ever be used to that, Midorimacchi…" Kise leaned his chin on his palm. "But because I know Kurokocchi—even he's never expressed it—loves me as much as I love him, that's why I can stand his indifference toward me and be the one who initiate things between us…" He then used his free hand run through his blonde locks. "Though he didn't take my hand off when we're holding hands nor did he move away when I kissed him, sometimes I also want him to show his affection toward me too, you know?"

Midorima only stared at the blonde for seconds before saying, "Why don't you say what you've said to me to Kuroko, huh?"

Kise pouted. "Because I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to feel bad because of my own stupid whim."

"Stop hallucinating things by yourself, won't you?" Midorima resisted the urge to pinch his nose. "There's no way Kuroko'll hate you, idiot."

"I know, but—" Kise's voice was subtracted when he felt something faintly vibrate in his pocket. Kise silently fished out his phone and checked his mailbox.

Midorima instinctively knew who the sender was when he saw golden eyes sparkle and the smile bloom on Kise's goofily happy face.

When the blonde has finally—to Midorima's utter relief—excused himself and sprinted out of the café with an incredibly fast speed, the green haired male lifted his forgotten cup of tea up to his lips.

"Such idiotic couple" He murmured between the sip.

* * *

><p>If Kise had been like he was in cloud nine a while ago, now he felt like he was kicked straight on his back and landed hard on the concrete ground.<p>

The blonde was so happy that even the blinds could see the bright aura radiating in every direction from his body as he jovially strode toward the street basketball court. His Kurokocchi has just texted him to meet up at the said place. Kise contently smiled to himself. The thought of seeing his boyfriend and spending their time with just only the two of them never failed him to feel giddy and lighthearted.

Kise's eyes twinkled when he caught a glimpse of blue not far from where he was. Wasting no more time, Kise quickened his steps. The blonde shouted happily when his feet landed on solid court.

"Kuro—!" Kise could only manage to say only first two syllables of his beloved's name before his voice's gone faltered when he fully looked around the court. "—kocchi…"

The said male, with his hands holding the ball and his body covered with sweats, turned to look at the model.

"You finally came, Kise-kun." Kuroko emotionlessly said. Sky blue eyes glanced upward when an arm frivolously slung over his shoulders.

Kise quietly stared as the tanned teen shot him a look. "Take you long enough, Kise."

"You bastard!" the shout thundered from another side of the court as the redhead pointed at the navy blue haired. "Don't just run off like that, idiot!"

"I won. You lose. Stop complaining you-good-only-at-jumping, duh."

"What did you call me!?"

Kise finally found his voice. He dumbfoundedly blinked. "Ah…so Aominecchi and Kagamicchi are here too…"

Somehow the sight of the two only managed his furrow to deepen and his stomach to stir.

Aomine looked at him with quirked brow. "What? You sounded like you don't want us to be here."

Instead of answering the tan's question, Kise only stared long at the tanned arm that was still annoyingly hanging around those delicate shoulders. Frowning, he didn't know when his head went blank and how his voice escaped from his straightened lips as he found himself softly saying;

"I thought it'll be only you and me."

Kuroko confusedly looked at the cloudy orbs of his lover. "What did you say, Kise-kun?"

"I thought—" Kise inhaled, trying to be calm as much as possible. "—when you texted me that we should meet up, it would be only the two of us."

The bluenette's frown deepened. He explained softly, unaware of the blonde's vague expression; "I said that we should meet up here and play some basketball games. Thus, I think you'll be happy if I invite Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun to come along."

Kise tilted his head downward. "Did you say that for me or just for yourself, Kurokochi…?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to be with me, why don't you just say so!?" Kise yelled out loud. All of his hidden emotions flowed out like water breaking its dam. "You are always like this, Kurokocchi. When we are alone, you always ignore me. And when you're with either Aominecchi or Kagamicchi or even with the others, you threat me just like thin air. And you—" Kise sharply inhaled as he rudely pointed at Aomine. "How long do you think you can lean on Kurokocchi like that! Take your arms away from his shoulders, Ganguro!"

"Don't drag me in to your quarrel, idiot!"

Kuroko calmly pried the tanned arm off before slowly walking toward the angry blonde. "Please stop yelling, Kise-kun. You are drawing unnecessary attentions."

Kise wanted to cry. He took a step away from Kuroko. "Ah, so you only concern about the others' thought but not mine, Kurokocchi. You don't even care about my feelings right now, am I right? Am I not?"

Kuroko fell silent.

Kise heaved a weary sigh. Now he has said it. His head was painfully throbbing. The blonde irritably ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm leaving." He quietly said to the still Kuroko. He didn't want the other to feel bad but it would only kill him inside had he not let the bluenette know how he wanted his boyfriend to just spare him even just one single friction of his attention to assure Kise that Kuroko was still in love with him and not just only him who stupidly fell head over heels toward those sky blue eyes. He turned toward the other silent two and bowed a little.

"I'm sorry Kagamicchi, Aominecchi but I don't have a feeling to play right now. See ya."

Kuroko instantly reached out for Kise's arm but paused in mid-air as he saw the look on Kise's face before the blonde could stroll out of the court with his hands jammed deep in his pockets, not even glancing back.

Kuroko slowly dropped his hands to his sides. The other two secretly shared a secret look over the silent shadow's head until Kagami, who lost at the staring contest, would pat the smaller boy's back rather awkwardly than soothingly.

"You know, Kuroko. Though I don't want to admit, what Kise has just said earlier was something you shouldn't overlook." Kagami scratched his cheek. "It was the first time I saw him that desperate."

"Kise finally said something rational, Tetsu." Aomine said while spinning the ball on his index finger. "This time you're at fault."

Kagami angrily whirled his head and shot a disagreeable look at the tanned. "Kuroko isn't the one who's wrong here, Ahomine. It's normal between the lovers to get into some fights, they'll make their bond stronger and understanding each other more."

Aomine whistled. "Talk the one who didn't even have a clue to handle women rightly."

"And you know it better than I do, huh idiot?"

"I don't but Tetsu does. I think that doesn't apply with men, right Tetsu?"Aomine looked down only to see no one by his side. The tan's eyes gawked.

"Shit! Where is he!?"

"That Kuroko…" Kagami sighed. "Let's see if Kise could survive to see the cockcrow tomorrow."

* * *

><p>One of the pedestrians along the sunset street almost got a heart-attack when he saw the good-looking, teenage boy crouching down near the entrance of supermarket with heavy aura hovering above his blonde locks.<p>

Kise dreadfully resigned a sigh. Now that his heart was racing at its normal beat again and his consciousness finally returned to his mind, the blonde just wanted to berate himself to death and it'd be better if he'd not wake up again.

Kise sank his head between his knees as he tightened his arms around his legs. He didn't know what made himself to lose all of his tempers and to rant on and on without any care in the world—not even when his amber eyes met the sky blue ones and saw how that pair of clear skies looked so, so crestfallen.

The model hit his head softly against his knees. He was the one who always said he wouldn't let anyone harm or even lay a single hand on his Kurokocchi and now look where his absurd jealousy took him to. Kise didn't even know—not that he wanted to think—if Kuroko still wanted to see his face again or even wanted to continue being by his side. The thought of standing alone without the shorter male beside him gnawed his chest and painfully clenched his heart.

It was all his fault. If he'd been patient more or calm a little bit longer, the next time he faced Kuroko wouldn't be too much heartbreaking.

"Ki..s..e-kun…"

Kise startled as he heard the familiar voice calling his name. He whirled his head so quick that it could even beat his racing heart.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise softly asked when he couldn't see anyone near him. "Where are you?"

"I'..m..rig…ht..her..e.."

"But I—wha!" The blonde yelped when his eyes suddenly caught sight of someone hardly panting in front of him.

Kuroko leaned his upper body on his knees as he tried to catch some breath. Drops of sweats that were clinging on his forehead and threatening to roll down his face only got Kise's heart to stop beating. Kise worriedly reached for his handkerchief in his pocket and swiftly but carefully wiped the smaller teen's face.

Kuroko did nothing but only leaned into Kise's warm hand.

"Did you run all the way here after me, Kurokocchi?"

"It's…be..cause…you walked..to…o fast…" Kuroko tried to collect the air into his lungs. "I have no choice…but to chase after you, Kise-kun…"

"I—" Kise stumbled with words. "I am—"

Ambers looked up when he felt his hand was caressed.

Kuroko softly placed his hand over Kise's bigger one. Bright blue skies that usually surfaced with emotionlessness showed a hint of tender and softness on them.

Kise's heart skipped a beat at this.

"You're not the only one who's at fault, Kise-kun." Kuroko's knees silently buckled as his face got even paler. "If you're going to say it, then let me…say…it fi..rst.."

Kise looked concerned. "Are you all right, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko admittedly sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can stand even more than a minute, Kise-kun." Kuroko apologetically stared at Kise. "Let's make things out after this…"

Kise quietly chuckled as he softly ruffled baby blue locks. "Anything for you, Kurokocchi. Let me carry you home."

Knowing too well that either saying no or accepted the offer, the result would still be the same, Kuroko reluctantly wrapped his pale arms around the other's neck. The fluffy feeling filled his stomach when the strong arms securely locked on his legs. Kise adjusted the bluenette on his back into a comfortable position before taking the step down the road.

There was tranquil silence as Kise trekked along the empty street with Kuroko on his back. Kuroko secretly stole a glance at the side of his boyfriend before something would stir in his stomach.

Kuroko traced his eyes downward as he tightened his arms around the taller teen's neck.

"Kise-kun…about what happened earlier—"

"Don't take it to your heart, Kurokocchi. I was just being a real, big dump shouting at you like that though I very well knew that you did everything just for me."

"That's right." Kuroko bluntly replied. His brows furrowed. "I was really angry when you suddenly yelled at me like that, Kise-kun. I thought you would have had some more senses stick with you more."

"…you don't have to say it so straightforwardly, Kurokocchi…"

"Despite all of that, I still want to apologize to you…" Kuroko leaned his head on Kise's firm shoulder, his hold around the other's neck unconsciously tightened. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I was such a bad boyfriend ignoring you like you have said. I am just not used to show any affection toward anyone since you are…my…first…boyfriend." The end of the sentence was shamefully sucked in his throat. Kuroko could feel his face redden.

Kise's face also visibly heated up at the cute declaration. Kise tried to look at Kuroko's face. His brain melted when he saw how adorable the smaller boy could be with an interesting shade of red painting on those soft cheeks.

Anyway, Kise almost dropped Kuroko on the street when his ears caught what Kuroko saying next.

"I'll try to pay attention to you more…but if you don't want to—"

"Don't say it, Kurokocchi!" Kise almost shouted. He berated himself again when he felt the other on his back slightly startle at his rising voice. "Don't even think of saying it…"

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko finally relaxed on his back. "I don't really pay attention to your feelings, don't I?"

"It's all right." Kise smiled tenderly as he leaned his head slightly backward so that he could see the other's eyes clearly. "I'd rather take that than endure the feeling of losing you."

Kuroko's face tinted red. He playfully punched the taller male's arm. "So lame."

Kise chuckled. He then brushed his lips slightly against Kuroko's cheek.

"I love you." He purred as he pressed his lips softly on it.

If Kuroko thought his face couldn't even get redder, he was wrong. The bluenette intently glared at the blonde whose lips still touched his cheek and challengingly lifted his brow upward.

Kuroko sighed as he reluctantly pressed his lips near the corner of Kise's lips. The triumphant smile soon appeared on his stoic face when he saw the shock expression on Kise's red face.

As the leaves on the trees' strong branches rustled and the sun quietly descended down from the vast orange sky, sacred words had been exchanged between the two lone teens on the silent street with tender breeze of spring being their witness.

"_I love you too._"

* * *

><p><em>Ending?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Kise lowered his head as he nuzzled against the bluenette's neck in his arm.

Kuroko sighed patiently. He tore his gaze from the book in his hand and stared accusingly at the blonde.

"Stop it, Kise-kun. It's tickling."

Kise childishly shook his head. "Stop reading first and I'll stop."

"I almost finished reading this." He lifted his book and swayed it slightly. "Let me finish it first and I'll pay all of my attentions on you."

"You said that last time too!" Kuroko blinked as his eyes started to deceive him. Was that he saw ears on Kise's head? And wern't they drooping?

"If you stop bothering me, I'll finish it by now, Kise-kun."

Kise shook his head again. His voice muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck and started planting butterflied kisses on the teen's collarbone. "No."

"…Stop it, I said it's tickling."

He pecked Kuroko's forehead. "No."

"Kise-kun…"

On the nose. "No."

"Ki—"

On both of his cheeks. "No~"

And that's it. Kuroko has finally snapped.

Kuroko with an annoyance showed openly on his face fully turned to face the blonde and strongly cupped the other chin, yanking Kise down.

Kise tightly shut his eyes as he prepared for the hard combination between ignite and cyclone punch on his cheek.

The blonde slightly startled as his eyes fluttered open widely when the only thing he could feel was the soft yet firm touch full on his lips.

Kuroko silently wrapped his arms around Kise's neck before he hesitantly pulled off.

He leaned forward and swiftly pecked the other's lips once more. "Can I concentrate on my book right now?" he said after pulling off.

Kuroko smiled softly as Kise absentmindedly nodded at him.

The blunette flipped through his book and started reading again. Kuroko leaned his back against Kise's firm chest and rested his head on the crook of the bonde's neck. Kuroko secretly hummed as he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his body and pull him closer.

Kuroko happily thought as he flipped to another page.

_Maybe it's good after all to show affection from time to time…_

* * *

><p><em>Never Ending...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please! :D<strong>


End file.
